the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rhyno Series Episode 5
=Episode 5 Macbeth said," Who is your master and will always listen to?" " Obviously you Macbeth because you are my master you are the king," said Cyborg "Say I hate Beast Boy and sami zany the most in my life," declared Macbeth "I hate Beast Boy and Sami Zayn the most in my life and the universe," said Cyborg " I want you to come to me a little bit closer Starfire," Beast Boy said Starfire came a little bit closer then Beast boy kissed Starfire. Starfire said "why did you do that?"Beast boy gone down. Baron corbin told, " Macbeth whats up dude" Macbeth said," do you think that's how you speak with a king informal with a king speak formal I thought your teacher told you who you should be speaking formal with" Baron corbin said," me verse you right now to see who will be king" Macbeth said," first of all you are not even near in my family so how will you be king only if you do something but I will fight you because you will die in this fight" Macbeth vs baron corbin started Macbeth kicked baron corbin then got one of his staff and used the sharp part and put it through baron corbins heart he killed Baron corbin Starfire gone down and told sami zany did you finish cooking dinner yet it is 6:59pm. Sami zayn said nearly the fish needs 10 minutes to be cooked properly. Anti pops was walking about and saw cyborg. Cyborg said I need to destroy Sami Zayn and beast boy. Anti pops said I never visit them so I do not know. Cyborg said I am going there. Samir Singh wanted to Vs Macbeth and it is happening now first Macbeth kicked him then made him stand up and headbutted him on the nose then Samir Singh's nose was hurting then he kicked and punched Macbeth and Macbeth got dead. Health Slater said we need two guys one of them has to be a king , let's get skips as a king and anti pops with us. Samir gone out and saw rigby. Rigby said hello what are you up to now? Samir Singh said I need skips or anti pops. Health Slater found anti pops and told him can you join us? Anti pops said ok I will join you. Samir Singh came and moaned Icannot find skips. Anti pops said I know where skips is you see that house go there and knock on the door. They gone to the house and knocked on the door and skips opened the door and said what you want now? Samir Singh said you can be the king you are very strong so you can just be the king who cares about that rule so. Skips said sounds good I will make you guy beat everybody so I will join and be the king. Cyborg said so these 2 joined us. skips said yes we joined you.To be continued